Un mar de estrellas
by Notengonombrepo
Summary: Esperar... lo prometí, aunque el mar me alejó de ti es lo que haré mon amour.


Advertencias: Shonen-ai, AU, adaptación de "Un mar de estrellas" canción del grupo WarCry. Decidí conservar el nombre para recordar que es una adaptación.

Disclaimer: Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen ambos son de Hidekaz Himaruya y la historia es enteramente del grupo WarCry.

...

...

Un mar de estrellas

El frío le golpeaba con fuerza en la cara, el viento soplaba tan violentamente que parecía una tormenta que se avecinaba y el rubio seguía allí sentando en la costa, esperándole, sus largos cabellos se movían con forme al viento, que no pensaba detenerse, a pesar de todo esto él seguía sonriendo y aguardando, para ver a su inglés.

Desde el horizonte y entre las nubes comenzaba a asomarse el sol, esperanzado en que en este nuevo día su novio aparecería sonriéndole sobre el barco, pensaba saludarlo con la mejor sonrisa y recibirlo con un beso.

Recordaba cuando el inglés se enojaba tontamente por cualquier trivialidad, o cuando estaban juntos en el parque y éste se sonrojaba al sentir los finos labios de su novio posarse en los suyos, aun podía verlo y sentir sus besos, aunque a pasado tiempo desde eso, aun puede recordar las pocas veces que le dedicó palabras de amor. Esas frases las escuchaba una y otra vez en este momento, las escuchaba cada día que venía a esperarlo, porque el inglés se lo pidió, que le espere.

-Fra...- llamó un castaño -Francis- repitió más fuerte.

El nombrado reaccionó y desvió apartar la mirada del horizonte, lo miró sin decir nada.

-Amigo ya anocheció...- dijo nostálgico un español.

Nuevamente la noche había caído sin que él lo notase. El francés se levantó y caminó lentamente dejando la playa y con él la esperanza de verlo regresar, volvió a su casa sintiendo sus lágrimas caer, esas frías amigas que lo han acompañado todo este tiempo, son una cruel muestra de que aun no vuelve, que su inglés sigue perdido en los mares de occidente. Duerme entre lágrimas de frustración tratando de recordarlo, tratando de sentirlo entre sus brazos, de abrazarlo en la oscuridad, intentando recordar su suave piel, rogando para que mañana aparezca, aun con esta esperanza, pero, cada día se agotaban sus fuerzas, la necesidad de tenerlo y verlo era tan grande que pedía a Dios que la muerte lo tranquilice y le permita descansar.

Entre la oscuridad se puede ver que un joven camina rumbo al mar, se sienta a ver las olas pobremente alumbradas por las estrellas y la luna. Ve el alba sentado y con la vista fija en el horizonte, todos los días, con una nueva esperanza de verlo. A pesar del frió de la costa, de la humedad del lugar, del hambre y el sueño que siente, espera pacientemente su regreso, ya que su único alimento, su único consuelo, es Arthur.

La lluvia y la oscuridad caen duramente sobre él, la esperanza y su corazón se vuelven a romper. Las lágrimas se amontonan en sus ojos, queriendo escapar y expresar una vez más la tristeza que lleva en su alma, las gráciles gotas resbalan por sus mejillas confundiéndose con las del cielo, las que su amado llora. Desea con todas su fuerzas que esto termine...

-..Arthie _mon amour_...- susurra entre sollozos, se recuesta y abraza su propio cuerpo con la impotencia de cada noche, hasta que finalmente se duerme en la arena.

Sueña con él reviviendo su despedida, el barco marcharse, la briza de las mañanas de otoño y la alegría, que pocas veces apreciaba en el rostro del británico, la felicidad que provocan los sueños cumplidos, navegar y recorrer los mares. El tiempo sigue pasando y las olas no lo traen de vuelta, escucha las últimas palabras dichas desde el barco en marcha "espérame".

-"¡Espérame _wine bastard_! ¡Volveré!"- gritaba el europeo sonriendo como pocas veces.

-"¡Lo haré _mon amour_!"- respondía su pareja desde la costa –"¡cuando vuelvas me verás aquí _chéri_!"- le prometió.

-"_Goodbye_"-se despidió haciendo un ademán- "…_My love_" -había susurrado sonrojándose.

Despertó sobresaltado por el recuerdo, tiritando de frío y de rabia, deseando no haber vuelto a la realidad, pero se da cuenta que ya es de mañana, sentándose a ver al mar vuelve nuevamente a esperar.

-"..._I Love you_…"- escucha esas palabras arrastradas por el viento.

Y la esperanza vuelve, evoca los recuerdos de cuando el anglosajón se las dijo, fue hace más de cinco años pero recuerda perfectamente como fue. Llevaban dos años de relación era el cumpleaños del galo, fue el mejor regalo que hubo de recibir, el que nunca olvidará porque esto es lo que lo mantiene en pie ante la vida.

En cuanto llega la noche la esperanza se aleja de él nuevamente, y la tristeza se apodera de su víctima, presa en la espera de su amor. Las lágrimas lo abrasan a su antojo y sin resistirse llora amargamente.

Luego de un tiempo nadie lo vio allí sentado, amaneció y el rubio no esperaba, porque ya estaba sonriendo, estaba con su amado. Por fin la muerte lo liberó, y con su novio el volvió. Juntos otra vez, abrazados para siempre, aprovechando cada segundo de ese infinito amor, olvidando el tiempo que permanecieron lejos el uno del otro, eternamente juntos, ya sin dolor, sin lágrimas ni tristeza.

...

...

Espero haya sido de su agrado~


End file.
